Tony and the Tickle Fight
by LeilaSecretSmith
Summary: Your dad, Tony Stark, discovers that you're still ticklish! Hilarity ensues when mom joins in. Fluffy one-shot.


**If you've been waiting for a Titan's Key update, sorry. I just couldn't concentrate until this was out of my head. Could be construed as a future part of that story, I guess. *shrugs* just, y'know, go with it.**

**If you have no idea what I'm talking about, that's ok. This is standalone. **

* * *

You held your arms stiffly out to your sides, trying really, really hard not to grimace as the tailor picked at the side seams of the stupid dress dad was making you wear.

"Daaaaaddd..." You whined as a pin poked your skin. Again.

"Just a few more minutes, sweetheart." He assured you, watching like a hawk as the tailor fiddled with the neckline. "Bring that up higher." He says sternly. "I don't want my daughter looking like a hooker, and that is showing way to much cleavage."

You blushed furiously. "Dad!" You squeaked. It was only showing, like, a quarter of an inch!

He held up a finger, not even sparing you a look as the neckline was brought up. "You, darling, are representing the Stark family tonight. Everyone is going to want to talk to you, so you have to be presentable."

You groaned loudly, feeling your arms getting more and more tired. Finally, the stupid dress was fixed and you could lower your arms. "Thanks dad." You grumbled sarcastically, rubbing your sore bare shoulder. As he settled things with the tailor, you turned to look at the dress in the mirror.

Despite how much you hated wearing it, you had to admit that it made you look good. It was made of blue and green silk and reached all the way to the floor in a graceful, swooping curve, like an inverted flower. The strapless top curved into a slight sweetheart neckline, showing off your tanned shoulders. Even that little gathered part on your right hip, which you thought looked ridiculous on the hanger, made you look good.

"You look amazing, honey." Dad said, coming to stand beside you. "Just...pull the top a little higher." He reached over and tugged the top up, inadvertently brushing against the inside of your arm.

"Ay yiyi!" You squeaked, giggling and jumping backwards. "Stop that!"

Dad stared at you for a moment, uncomprehending. "Wait, wait." He laughed. "Are you still ticklish?"

"Yes." You hissed, blushing. "Don't talk about it!"

"Oh really?" He got a very mischievous, almost Uncle Loki-like look in his eye.

"D-dad?" You nervously backed away. "What are you-" Suddenly he jumped forward and started tickling you!

"Eeeee!" You shrieked, trying to squirm away. "Dad, stop! Not fair, not fair!" He was laughing almost as much as you were as he kept on attacking. "Mom! Mom!" You hoped that mom could come rescue you since it was impossible to escape dad's grip.

"No one can save you now!" Dad crowed.

"Save her from what?"

You both froze as mom's voice drifted through the room.

"He's tickling me!' You yelled, outraged.

"Tony!" Mom scolded, walking over to help you up.

"But Pepper!" Tony whined, grinning and totally unapologetic.

"You should know better..." Pepper sniffed, sticking her nose in the air. You mimicked her, smiling smugly. Mom was the alpha here.

"than to not invite me!" Before the words registered, mom too spun around and started tickling you.

"Momma!" You shied away, laughing again "I'm too old for this!"

"You're never too old!" She challenged, merciless.

"Oh really?" Suddenly dad joined in too, but not attacking you. Rather, he started to tickle mom. The entire thing dissolved into a free-for-all on the floor, with everyone trying to attack and simultaneously defend themselves.

"Sir?" Finally, Jarvis comes to the rescue. You all stopped, lying in a panting heap on the floor.

"What...what is it J?" Dad asked, unable to stop smiling.

"You have only a half an hour remaining to prepare. Judging by the state of Miss Stark's dress, I suggest you start immediately."

"Thank you, Jarvis." You said, heartfelt. Turning slightly, you gave a half-hearted glare to your parents. "Don't ever do that again. I'm too old for tickles."

"Oh honey." Mom leaned over and hugged you. "You'll never be to old for that because you'll always, always be our baby."


End file.
